Bella Swan New Girl in Town
by FreakkyMusicGirl
Summary: Was 'A Change In Lifestyle'. But I change somethings. : Bella and Edward have never met. They are both vampires. When Bella moves to Forks what will happen between the two? Love or Hate?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Edward are vampires. But they have never met before. So what happens when She moves to Forks with Charlie. Will they fall passionatly in Love or Hate each other for the rest of eternity? **(I changed Bella's style a bit, or a lot.)**

Chapter 1.

E pov

I had a feeling today was going to be different. Like something was going to happen that no one could explain. Like some one would just show up out of the blew. But who knows (except Alice) I could be wrong?

"Alice," I called from the couch in my room.

"Yes Edward?" Alice was in my room in a matter of seconds, _before_ I called her in.

"Is something different going to happen today? I have a weird feeling that somethings going to happen."

"Nope, not that I can see. I mean were getting a new student today. But nothing out of the ordinary. And trust me I would know." Alice said jokingly

"Ok, well we all better get to school. Can't ruin a perfect attendace." I ran down the stairs vampire speed eager to get to school to see if Alice was wrong.

We all jumped in my Volvo, the least conspicuous of all our cars. Some one has to be practical. Once we got to school, which took all of 120 seconds I started looking around for something not normal.

As soon as I opened my door a smell hit me like a big boulder falling from the sky. So sweet and delicous. Like flowers and candy. Not that I could taste them, but I could smell them. I looked at my family and saw that they smelled it too.

'_Edward, what is that smell? Go find it out and ill take Jasper home and be back in a few minutes. Ok?' _Alice thought. I just nodded.

Next was Emmett. '_Dude what the heck? Who's that coming from? Poor Jasper, so stong he can even take it.'_

Then Rosalie '_Stupid little human, with that stupid smell. Delicous. No Rosalie, you cannot think like that. No losing control.'_

I had to admit I do kind of feel bad for Jasper. Since hes the newest of our 'family'. But that scent so strong. I could hardly control myself. I have to find out who its coming from. I started walking around to figure it out when I stopped short at the sight of a beautiful being.

She had short brown hair, with a purple chunky streach running through it. Big brown eyes. A perfect body. She was dressed in 'Tripp' black skinny jeans, and a 'Junk Food' black and purple Sex Pistols tee shirt. And the smell was coming from her. Her scent was making me delirious. '_No focus Edward!'_ I thought.

I walked up to her sensing something different.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so sorry if Bella has some of the same powers in other peoples stories as well. But I didn't take them from you. I mean we all have imaginations, and think up crazy things. And how many people post storys on here and how many different authors are on this site? The answer is A LOT! So sorry if Bella's powers are the same in your story as they are in mine. Yeah and sorry before about not mentioning this story is very OOC!

Disclaimer : I do not own. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2.

Bella Swan; New Girl in Town

Bella POV 

I was standing in the court yard of the high school when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Take your hand off of me, before I remove it for you!" I said to the vampire behind me. Edward Cullen. Ahh Carlisle's 'son'. The Cullens. Aro told me about them.

With Alice the future see-er, Jasper the empath, Emmett the strong, and Rosalie the beautiful.

"Ok. Fine. No need to be bitchy. I'm Edward Cullen. And who might you be?" He asked me.

"Bella Swan." I said turning to face him. I had to admit when I saw him, he took my breath away. Bronze messy hair, ripped body, golden topaz eyes. _'Wait. Topaz eyes. Vampire!' _

His eyes went wide when I thought that. But I already knew he an his family were vampires, I just wanted to see his reaction.

'_You a mind reader Eddie boy?'_ I thought to him.

'_How do you know. Your not a vampire! What are you, and why are you here?' _He screamed to me.

' _I know more than you think. I'm quite suprized your friend/sister Alice didn't 'see' me arriving. That's kind of weird. Don't you think?'_

'_How do you know about Alice?' _He questioned.

'_Like I said before. I know more than you think. I'm not your avereage vampire.'_

'_Wait. You're a vampire? But your eyes? And smell, and-'_

'_And nothing. I'll tell you later, at your house. After school. People are looking at us weird for just standing here looking at each other. Have a nice day now. Bye.' _ And I walked away to my first period class. Leaving a speechless Edward behind.

The rest of the day passed very quickly. I was just to excited to finally meet the Cullens, to really pay attention to anything at all. I had met Carlisle once before on a previous trip to Volterra in the 1814. He was there for a couple of weeks, and I lived with the Volturi. He became like my uncle, I guess you could say.

He taught me the vegetarian ways of of his family, as well as the Alaska clan. After he left, so did I. I told Aro as long as he and his followers were going to feed off innocent humans I could not stay with them. I was going to miss Jane and Demetri the most, they were my two best friends there. I still vist them sometimes though. So it's not that bad.

I would also miss Aro too, I was sort of of daughter in a way. I could talk with him about anything. He told me once that I was the most unique vampire that he has ever met. How I smelled the same as I did when I was human, and how my eyes changed colors. The way I could absorb other vampire's powers. And all the other weird shit I could do.

Afet school ended I raced home to change. I had gym last period. Even though I couldn't sweat ,I swear I could feel my clothes sticking to me. Once I got home I changed into a black mini skirt and a dark blue scoop neck tank top. And my black flats. Alice would be proud.

It only took a few minute to get to the Cullen residents. I stepped onto the property and up to the door, and was about to ring the bell…..When I was tackled.

A big burly guy was sitting on my stomch pinning my hands above my head. Emmett.

"Emmett, get the fuck off of me." I said to him. He looked shocked that I new his name, and was not afraid of him.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned.

"I said get off!" I reached up out of his grasp, and pushed my fist into is chest with all of my strengh, and now his, and sent him flying.

Now all of the Cullens, except Carlisle, were out of the house and had seen what I had done. And Emmet came trotting back to his family.

"Who ever she is I like her." He said with a grin.

"Hi everybody. I'm Bella Swan." I said to there un-answered questions. A motherly looking woman came forward to shake my hand. Esme, I knew right away.

"Hello Bella. I'm Esme, Please come inside so we can talk." Her kind voice said to me.

"Hi Esme, thank you." I answerd in the same tone. Oh yea, I can mimick voices, and tones. One of the weird things I can do.

When I stepped into their home I felt like I belonged here, wierdly so, it just felt right. Jasper gave me weird look. '_Shit, thats right, he's the emotion feeler. Damn it!_'

"In here Bella," I heard Esme call. I was still standing in the entery way. '_God I'm so stupid sometimes' _I thought as I made my way to the living room. Edward chuckled.

"So Bella why don't you tell us about yourself. I'm sure we all would like to know how you know our powers and names. But first why don't I introduce my family, even though you already know."

"This here is Alice, and her husband Jasper." Jasper waved and Alice jumped up and hugged me. "This is Rosalie, and her husband Emmett." The blonde smiled, and Emmett, too gave me a bone crushing hug. "And thats Edward" He also smiled and waved." My husband, Carlisle should be here in a minute."

"Thank you for the intoroduction, Esme. Ok, well I was born or created in the 1807, and…"

Foot steps were coming up to the door. The smell was like the nasty hosptial smell, and old people. Carlisle! Right when the door opend and he stepped in, I bounced up and ran to give him a hug.

"Oh my! Bella? Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed with Aro, Jane, and Demetri?"

"I did. I tried to convince Aro to switch to animals, like you taught me. But he wouldn't. Becaue he's a subborn prick. And I told him I couldn't be there if they were going to eat people. So I left and went to get to know the Denalie clan. And now I'm here." I said once I relaesed him.

"Oh. Well have you finally met my family?" He asked.

"Yes, I have. And the seem great. I was just about to tell them about myself. And how I know all about them already. If you don't have anything to say I should get started."

"Go ahead. We're all ears." Said Esme.

"Ok, I ws born in 1807. So I'm 200 in vampire years. I was changed when I was 17. I was walking back to my home one night when four men came at me. They brutally beat and rapped me. Then another human drinker came and saved me from them, but I had lost so much blood, he had no choice but to change me then.

His name is Demetri, one of the Volturi. He took me to them, and Aro read my past. And noticed I was special. So they kept me with them. Taught me fighting skills, and how to handle my bloodlust. And Rosalie I know exactly how you feel."

Everyone looked at me shocked, except Carlisle. He already knew all of this,

"What. How do you know what I feel? Tell me what I'm feeling." She said to me in curiosity.

"Your feeling….. self pitty, sympathy, guilt, and anger. I feel what you feel too. And I'm sure Jasper does too.You got attacked and violated also. And those men got what they deserved. Especially, the man who was to be your husband."

To my surprise she got up form the couch and hugged me tight. I hugged her right back.

"Thank you Bella. I have a feeling we will be great friends." And Alice soon joined into our hug.

"Bella, would you like to stay here, with us while your in Forks?" Asked Esme.

"I would love to. Thank you Esme." I walked over to er and hugged her too.

"Would you all like to see my house though?" I asked them all in excitement. They all nodded. And followed me into the woods. We ran until my home came into veiw. It was a 4 story mansion, that the Volturi used when they visited. No one except the Volturi knew about it though.

So the Cullens had never seen it. Not even Carlisle. It has a big balcony in the front, and vines growing up the pillers. It was made of brick. Had eight bed rooms, and 5 baths. All ready to go and furnited They all stopped dead when they saw it.

"Wow,"came from Esme's mouth. I turned around to face them. '_Ahh, that's right, she likes to decorate!'_

"Well this is it. Come inside and I'll go pack my things." I opened up the front door and waltzed in. They followed in suit. Alice and Rosalie followed me up the stairs to the fourth floor, and into my room. They gasped when the saw it. The walls were all black, with a yellow ceiling. My four poster bed was a deep navy blue, with the same color silk bed spread.

I had big picture frames up on every wall, filled with loads pictures. Most of them in Volterra. They opened my closet dorrs and screamed in joy.

"Ohmygod!!" Alice screeched. "Bella your closet is bigger and fuller than mine!"

"Wow. This is more than mine and Alice's combined." Rosalie commented.

"Well I like to shop. Clothes do tend to build up after 200 hundred years, you know." I answered.

"Bella, most of your clothes are black. You need some clolor. Blue would go perfectly with your skin. And pink! Or green! Or red!" Alice was getting all excited just talking about it.

"No red. That's Rose's color. And no green, that's yours. I could go for blue. Absolutly no pink. I will kill you if you dress me in pink." I said in disgust.

"Fine. We'll just go shopping tomarrow. I am the absolut best shopper, in the world. And so is Rose. We will have you in some color in no time." She smiled.

"Ok that's fine. Just don't get rid of my clothes. I like them. And if you do, say goodbye to all of yours." I said to her. Rosalie laughed.

"Oh better watch it Alice. She means business." She laughed even more.

"Ok help me pack, and we'll get going." We hurridly packed and were down stairs and ready to go.

"What was all that screaming?" Asked Edward when we got back to their house.

Rose answered before I could. "Bella has a bigger and fuller closet than me or Alice. And we're going shopping tomarrow. Becaue Bella basically owns all black clothes. And she said if Alice threw any out, she should say goog bye to hers. That about sums it up."

"Wow. I never knew anyone could have a bigger closet than these two. And I would be careful tomarrow Bella, their dangerous at the mall. But first before you put all your stuff away, I have a few questions, I'm sure everyone would like answers too." Edward said.

"Sure go ahead."

"What powers do you have? And whats with your eyes. And why do you smell so sweet and good?" He questioned.

"Well, I really don't know how my eyes change colors. But the only flash a certain color, when I'm feel that emotion. Like red is love, blue is calm or serenety, orange is fury or anger, purple is sadness or guilt, yellow is jealousy and envy, and green is hunger, pink is happieness, white is total concentration, like when I fight, and black is pain or hurt. And the brown is from when I was human ,and now they stay that color.

And as for the powers. I have many, Like time travel, telekenitics, mind reading (Edward), causeing major pain in someones mind, shape shifting, I can temporarly take away someone elses powers, my eyes tell my emotion, and I can change and sense emotions ( Jasper), I can see the future and pasts (Alice), communicating using my mind, teleporting, and I absorb every vampire I meet's powers, that's how I was able to push Emmett off of me.

He sat on me and I absorb his strength. Oh and I can go invisible and block people from doing anyting to me." They all looked like I had told them I had four eyes and eight legs. Even Carlisle, he didn't know I had this many. I only had about half the last time I saw him.

"And I have no clue why I smell the same way as I did when I was human? I don't really remember that much except for when I was attcked."

"So, you're the powerful vampire in the entire world?" Emmett questioned.

I laughed, he was the most confused out of the lot of them. "Yes Emmett I am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it? Review please and tell me.

As always no flames.


End file.
